


不眠

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario





	不眠

Bright睜眼就發現自己身處在他最深惡痛絕的那個空間，他不清楚自己究竟是在辦公桌上不知不覺間睡著了還是因過勞而暴斃，畢竟Bright那具身體已經整整一週沒闔過眼了。

  
「許久未見汝了。」身後傳來的嗓音讓Bright渾身一顫，對方環在他肩上的手微微緊了些。百年來Bright在這個空間轉醒總是在它的懷中，本該早已習慣才是，但這一次Bright躁動不安的一邊飆著髒話一邊掙扎著想掙脫那隻禁錮他的手。

  
這隻手的主人——自稱為不朽的這個人形個體，便是Bright逃避睡眠整整一週的主因。

一週前Bright例行的做了SCP-963的破壞實驗，即使他明白目前已知的所有方式都無法讓這條飾著碎鑽的紅寶石項鍊受到損傷，Bright仍然時不時將它從脖子上取下大肆亂搞，現在這更像是一種Bright發泄不滿的形式。

  
尤其是看著那個由項鍊產生的人影一面進行。

  
SCP-963產生的人形外貌沒有一個實體，在平時是如同投影的存在，有著如963中心那顆寶石一般色澤的紅髮，身著的衣裝也有著和項鍊金屬部分如出一轍的光澤。因為只有Bright能看的見，起初注意到這件事時他還認為自己被這該死的項鍊困著求死不得終於瘋了。那人影自稱為不朽，在Bright的日常生活中總是處處能瞥見對方的存在，雖然確實很惱人但這一點並不是最另他困擾的地方。讓Bright頭痛到不行的是一進入睡眠便會被迫和不朽碰面的每個夜晚。

  
Bright仍然不曉得那個晦暗的空間究竟僅是個對方在他夢中產生的幻境亦或是963的內部，但這其實並不是那麼的重要。Bright只覺得這條天殺的項鍊絕對以折磨他為樂。

  
因此Bright對它也毫不客氣。

  
「汝會後悔這麼做的。」不朽這麼說道，Bright面無表情的注視著對方，然後把手中的963用投擲棒球的架勢扔進那盆帶著腐蝕性、不斷向外散發著難聞氣味的不明液體裡，963飛入的同時濺出的渾濁液體讓地板變的焦黑，室內令人作嘔的味道變的更重了些。Bright不清楚這盆東西是哪兒來的，他只是看到兩名研究員正要將這些液體處理掉時借用的，縱使他知道這不會對墜飾有任何效果。

  
Bright這麼做可說是純粹為了羞辱那總是折騰他的人形。

  
不朽的臉部被前髮遮蓋而看不見神情，但Bright確定他有看見對方的唇角抽動了一下，人影周圍的空氣仿佛都凍結了，Bright甚至隱約覺得室內氣溫下降了幾度。

  
報復的快感讓Bright朝著不朽勾了個冷笑，即使只有些許，能看到對方的表情崩裂便讓他一點也不在意之後還要把963撿回來戴在脖子上這個事實（雖然氣味花了整整兩天才完全散去）。但在Bright坐回自己的辦公室重回工作時他才想起不朽有多麼的心胸狹隘。

  
每次惹得人影不開心的時候，那個夜晚的精神折磨總讓Bright苦不堪言。死亡總是一瞬，但不朽重現的那些仿佛都被拉長了百倍千倍，那是直接燒灼著靈魂的苦痛。一次的飲彈會讓Bright感受到那枚金屬是如何撕裂他的皮膚、穿過軟組織擊碎他的骨頭，一次的割喉會令Bright感覺到利刃是怎樣切斷他的肌纖維、源源不斷湧出的血液使他不住嗆咳但氧氣卻進不到肺部。Bright在這重複的一次次死亡幻境中嘶吼尖叫，怎麼掙扎都無法逃出，而那個紅髮的人影一直在一旁安安靜靜的注視著整個過程，直到它終於滿意，不朽才會讓Bright的意識回歸現實。

  
回想起這些讓Bright看了身旁面無表情的人影一眼，毅然決然踏上不眠路。即便心知肚明最終免不了還是會失去意識，能撐多久是多久吧。

一週後他還是來到了這個地方。無論Bright如何使力或是用手肘撞擊身後人的胸腹對方都無動於衷，不朽僅是安靜的收緊手臂凝視著他徒勞的舉動，Bright的罵罵咧咧逐漸消下去，他終於筋疲力竭、認命似的垂下了腦袋。

  
「你又要讓我見識什麼樣的處刑？」Bright任不朽從後方將下巴輕靠在自己肩上，他很清楚自己在它面前僅僅是任人擺佈的人偶，只有在對方玩夠了才能從這個糟糕透頂的空間離開。

  
「汝的死亡並不能平復吾所受之屈辱。」

  
「哈，除了搞死我你還會做什麼？」Bright仰起頭大笑，笑聲在周圍一片廣闊陰暗中迴盪。「如果是終於受不了我了，打算直接把我真真正正弄死我倒是十分樂意啊。」

  
不朽沒有用言語回答，Bright還帶著一絲嘲笑想看看它能耍什麼花招，後者環著Bright的雙手探到他的襯衫下時才終於讓大腦敲起了警鐘。

  
「你……！」Bright的破口大罵剛要吐出口就轉成短促的驚呼，不朽正輕咬著他的後頸，接觸到那塊敏感肌膚的脣舌是如此冰冷，比起人的體溫更像是觸摸到金屬那樣的冷冽，相碰部分的熱量似是全都被後者給帶走。

Bright一邊身體前屈想逃離這樣的接觸，一邊試圖拉開不朽解他褲頭的雙手，但他咬著牙盡全力也拉不動對方寸毫。項鍊產生的人形無視懷中人一切抵抗，不帶體溫的掌心直接貼上Bright腹部時令他打了個寒顫，那隻無機質般的手緩緩向下移，讓Bright反抗的更加劇烈。

  
「汝好此事不是嗎？」不朽全然不費力的抓住Bright的脖子把他整個人按到地上，突如其來的撞擊引出一聲悶哼，它空出的那隻手輕易扯裂了Bright的長褲，那些布料纖維在它掌中似乎只是輕薄的紙張。

  
那雙手撕碎其他人魂魄的景象Bright是見識過的，那些靈魂的碎片如同星塵般散落在這個空間最終消逝，如果此刻不朽撕的不是Bright的衣服而是他本人，Bright或許根本不會抗拒。

  
「你他媽給我放開——！！」Bright以手撐著地面怒吼，奮力踹向它的腿被輕易抓住分開，不朽毫無溫暖的軀體覆上他的背，暴露在對方視線下的臀縫在沒有任何潤滑和前戲的情況下被貫穿。

  
不朽的性器和軀體同樣冰冷，Bright懷疑對方下體會生出那玩意兒純粹是為了蹂躪他，痛楚很快便將他腦海裡多餘的想法通通打散。Bright只覺得自己被從中撕成兩半，張開的口發不出任何聲音，他向前伸出扣著地板的手指關節都泛白了仍無法讓身體逃離半分，已經分不出是因為寒冷還是疼痛令他單薄的身軀無法停止顫抖，不朽每一次的抽送都令Bright痛苦的倒抽著氣，這種行為與其說是交合更像是一下下搗碎他的靈魂。

  
正當Bright把一切看作是另一種的死亡體驗、只等著對方折騰夠了趕快結束時，他愕然發現自己竟然起了反應，最初剜心裂膽般的痛楚已經淡去，取而代之逐漸填滿下身的是肉慾帶來的歡愉。

  
不，不可能……Bright比方才更加慌亂，快感的訊號傳遍四肢百骸，剛開始的那些疼痛像是根本不曾存在似的，他從沒有在性愛中產生過如此強烈的感受，在不朽一個重重的挺入後他仰起脖子緊咬住唇才不至於叫出聲。

  
「何須壓抑？」不朽語調中的笑意如此明顯，它伸手撫過Bright的唇瓣，指尖稍加施力撬開了他的嘴，讓身下人的呻吟無法克制的流瀉而出。不朽的交合毫無技巧可言，僅僅是單調的反覆進出基本與機械無異。畢竟它本就不會產生任何感受，人形的軀殼只為了方便與封存於墜飾中的魂魄交流，性對它來說只是斗量筲計人類行為中的一種。即便如此直接灌注於靈魂的快感仍讓Bright承受不住的喘息，一波波累積的感受終是讓他無法控制的射精。

  
被最為嫌惡的存在給操射的屈辱感充斥了思考，額抵著地面的Bright憤恨的咬緊了牙。這就是人形的目的了吧，做為惹怒它的報復。還沒緩過氣來，依舊待在他體內的對方便再次開始挺進，即使已經抽送了這麼久不朽仍未染上Bright的溫度，這讓因慾望而上升的體溫和深埋在後穴卻始終冰冷的性器形成了極大的反差。

  
Bright數不清自己到底射了多少回，雖然他不時會開玩笑的自稱為性玩具，但從不曾像這般感到自己真的成了任人擺弄的充氣娃娃。沒法逃跑、沒法掙扎，他只能趴伏在地接受著來自後方不知疲倦的挺動，情慾的焚燒比死亡的痛苦更令他難以忍受，Bright好幾度都覺得自己無法再承受更多了幾乎要開口求饒，出口的語句卻都化作不成調的喘息。

  
他的下巴被不朽抓住強硬的側過臉，對方看著他羞憤幾欲崩潰的神情嘴角的弧度似乎上升了些，它的手滑過那副揉雜了愉悅和怒意而扭曲的面容。

  
他對於慾望如此誠實卻也對自己滿不在乎，他忠於他的工作卻也憎惡他所做的事務。他明明很清楚不該對不朽不敬卻還是不斷令它惱怒。

  
就是這樣無數的矛盾讓不朽一直對這個自稱Jack Bright的男人抱持著興趣。

  
它靠上前以唇輕碰了Bright的髮，後者用力一甩頭脫離了這個讓他反感的親暱舉動。他費力的抬手蹭掉不朽在他臉上殘留的觸感，也在此時他才注意到自己不知何時起佈滿淚痕的臉頰。

  
不朽忽然箍緊Bright的腰把他拉入懷，他們又回到如同最初的坐姿，只是這一次Bright的後穴被不朽操的收縮不止，身下的性器反覆吐出濁液卻依然因不斷湧入的快感而挺立。轉換成這樣的姿勢使它頂入的更深，反射性高喊出聲的Bright一仰頭恰好靠上了對方的胸膛。

  
「他們還要花上許久才會發現汝死去的軀體。」

  
不朽在他耳邊輕聲說道，它扣著Bright的腰又把人往下壓了幾分，前所未有的深度讓Bright再次大叫著高潮，淚水不受控制的從眼眶淌下。

  
「吾等還有許多時間。」


End file.
